<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Stars in Their Hair by pauraque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169983">With Stars in Their Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque'>pauraque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon, Storytelling, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Sara tells Becky a new story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky/Sara Crewe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Stars in Their Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts">sweetcarolanne</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though they're perhaps too old for it now, Becky still loves when Sara tells her stories.</p><p>They're not the same stories Sara writes by day to be sold to the magazines, summoned forth from her typewriter in a storm of uproarious clicker-clacking. No, the stories for Becky are told in the peaceful quietude of a room full of softness—armchairs, tapestries, heavy rugs—and often in Sara's downy bed, where prying eyes don't see the private affairs of a lady novelist and her loyal maidservant.</p><p>In that bed, just by Becky's ear, Sara speaks of mermaids—the first tale Becky ever heard her tell, in those years of hunger and toil, now melted away like nightmares in daylight. Becky pulls up the coverlet around them (which she herself knitted in her spare time—imagine, having time to <em>spare!</em>) and shuts her eyes, the better to allow Sara to enrapture her. It's easy now for Becky to lose herself in supposing that the two of them are swimming amongst the mermaids in the depths of the wine-dark Aegean, entwining their long, elegant tails.</p><p>Sara's arms slide round Becky's waist as she tells of the Greek poetry that these sirens inspired in days of yore. Becky presses their no longer rail-thin bodies together, heart pounding with the excitement of it.</p><p>"For the mermaids kiss one another, you see," Sara whispers, her breath tickling over Becky's lips in the darkness. "They kiss, and they <em>kiss</em>, and they love one another as no one else can."</p><p>And then they, too, are kissing, are loving one another. They love in ways that were once as far from Becky's imagination as the world of the mermaids was from a cold and starving attic—ways that now lie within her trembling grasp, making her wealthy beyond telling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>